


A Secret Well Kept

by Swan3ills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan3ills/pseuds/Swan3ills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been searching for Emma without success for two weeks. Somehow, the dagger is failing to bring her to their presence, but one night they have success, and it's Regina who comes to find her in a dark alley. But the Emma she finds is quite... intriguing, and has a hunger only the Mayor can satisfy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Well Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a tumblr post I made in which I added examples of Emma's look I wished to see.  
> http://tinyurl.com/ofgxs92

A fortnight. The night had fallen and it seemed like it would be another wasted day. They hadn't found Emma; the dagger continued to fail summoning the Dark One. It seemed like having been the Savior had allowed Emma to resist the pull she felt from the call of the Master, but as the curse continued to settle, the tug was almost unbearable, and she knew she would soon have no other choice than to obey. She had to make her appearance and steal the dagger while she still could, or be handled as a slave for the rest of her days.

They decided to split; the Charming couple heading to the woodland; Regina moving to the streets; Hook and Robin searching the town line, but Henry was at her grandparents', safe, looking after his baby uncle.

Emma had to be somewhere in Storybrooke.

Regina is looking for Emma when she suddenly hears noise – a metallic clank of something that hit the ground – she sees a can roll toward her, hitting her boot, and drawing her attention to the dark alley on her right hand.

"What would a  _refined Queen_ like yourself be doing out, alone in the dark?" The voice is husky but familiar and Regina takes a few steps closer to the source. "Haven't you heard there are dangers lurking by,  _your Majesty?_ " It's Emma's voice, but Regina can  _feel_ the sensuality with which she has laced her title.

A broken street lamp glimmers momentarily and Regina sees the Dark One leaning against the wall. She can distinguish her silhouette in the flash; one foot on the ground, the other to the wall, hands inside pockets—her pose relaxed but intriguing. Emma is clad in black from bottom to top, wearing leather pants that are almost too tight to be comfortable, boots with heels that give her more height, a long coat that protects her from the chill of the night, and from under a classic fedora, long, loose locks of blonde hair droop and cascade over her shoulders.

"Emma?" Regina asks tentatively. She tries to narrow her gaze on the other woman, but in the blink of an eye Emma's face is a mere foot from hers, startling her.

Emma's lips slightly part in amusement. Regina gasps from the impression.

"At your service," Emma responds with solemnity, glancing down at burgundy lips and licking her own - suddenly dry - painted in blood red lipstick. "Or were you expecting someone else?" Emma asks as she leans much closer, letting Regina feel her breath caress her lips as she looks deep into her eyes.

Regina feels her skin prickle in goose bumps, and it's not from the cold. Oh, no. It's anything but  _cold_  what she feels in the pit of her stomach. Emma is intriguing, enticing, and their closeness is making the brunette feel weak in her knees.

"No one else." Regina takes a deep breath and steadies herself. "We've been looking for you for two weeks. We didn't want to use the dagger but we had to," Regina responds nervously, "I had to summon you," she adds softly.

" _You had to._  Hmm… And what would you have me do,  _my Queen_?" Emma's green eyes bore into hers, vibrant, but at the same time much darker. _Lustful._

 _Power is seductive;_  she could remember her father's words.  _The Darkness likes how you taste;_ Rumplestiltskin had told her years ago.  _You can no more escape fate than can that swan;_  her former mentor foretold.

Was all of this part of the book? Were they meant to have their fates so insanely entwined? Regina didn't know, but she felt she liked the sound of that.

Emma lifted Regina's chin gently up, looked deep into brown pools, and with her other hand pulled her by the waist, body flush against hers.

"I'm _eager_  to hear what your first command will be."

Regina's heart skipped a beat. She gasped again and was at a loss of words. It felt dangerous to get involved with Emma this way,  _but the thrill;_  nothing could compare to the rush she was feeling in her system this moment inside Emma's possibly lethal embrace. But the possessive grip on her was delicious; Regina had secretly yearned to feel it, and even more after missing her for two weeks. Two weeks after the Savior sacrificed her soul for her; it had to mean  _something._  There had to be more between them than what they allowed themselves to believe.

"Emma, I—"

Regina took too long to respond and suddenly realized Emma's lips had crashed against hers in a feral kiss that she found herself returning. Emma's hand that had been on her chin, moved to hold her by the nape, and the hand at her waist wandered lower, coming to grab and squeeze at her shapely bottom.

"Swan!" Regina could react that moment and pushed her away from her, using her last name to try drawing some distance in between them, not only physically.

"Mills." Emma grinned with pleasure as she licked her lips, eyes leering at Regina's body with hunger, like she was to be her next meal.

"What the hell just happened?" Regina was shocked, but she was also quite aroused (not that she would admit).

"I got bored waiting for a command, so I went for what *I* wanted instead," Emma responded nonchalantly.

"What does that mean?" Regina asked dumbfounded, finding herself suddenly swallowing nervously.

In another flash, Emma had her pinned against the dirty brick wall, hands above the head, and a knee pressed in between her thighs.

"I could always read between the lines," Emma started, "but I didn't have the guts to claim what should've been mine, long ago," she answered her just a breath away from her lipstick smeared lips.

"What?" Regina asked with a trembling voice. Her secret was no more.

Emma moved to whisper in her ear, "You."

She buried her face in Regina's neck and inhaled deeply. "I've always liked the way you smell," she said before kissing her skin, thankful the woman wasn't wearing one of her turtlenecks so she had access to that delicate spot.

 _"Emmma,"_  Regina moaned at the sensation, and hated how her body betrayed her better judgment; responding to Emma's games with eagerness.

They heard someone gasp, and someone yell "Get away from her!"

Regina froze in her spot, tried to push Emma away, but the blonde couldn't be bothered; she slowly retrieved her face from the warmth of Regina's neck, and turned to the side to lock glares with the mere mortal who dared interrupt her moment of seduction with the sizzling brunette.

"If it isn't the competition," Emma snarled at Robin Hood.

"Swan, love, care to explain?" Hook was beyond puzzled, trying to make any sense of what they'd just witnessed.

"Do you want me to use apples to explain, dull pirate?" Emma glowered. "I'd like to have a taste at the Queen's forbidden fruit," she told them bluntly, a wicked smile crossing her features.

"She's lost her mind." Robin tried to run to Regina's side but a ray of lightening hit the ground just before he got closer, preventing him from reaching her. It was a warning shot. Next time, Emma wouldn't miss her target.

"She's not yours; she's mine!" Emma yelled, and in a swirl of black smoke the two women were gone.

Regina felt bad for him, but these two dreadful weeks without Emma, and with him following behind her at all times, had shown her how wrong of a choice he was for her. He might have been her "soul mate" in another timeline, but he definitely wasn't a match for her in her new life. He could never compare to that who she truly yearned for.  _Emma._

Emma transported them to the Sorcerer's abandoned mansion, brought them straight to the bedroom, and pushed Regina, making her fall back over the luxurious bedding. She towered over the brunette as she stood beside the bed, gawking at her body sprawled on the mattress for her.

"Now would be a good time to use the dagger if you don't want what is about to happen," Emma said with a dangerous voice Regina hadn't heard from her before. "I'm afraid I can't control myself with you any longer."

Regina chewed on her bottom lip, desire making her blood boil inside her veins. She'd never imagined she would like to be topped like this. Hell, she hadn't imagined Emma could be bold like this. It was the darkness, she knew, but why not splash in if it wouldn't hurt anybody? At this point she was way over the forest thief; he could go back to her sister for all she cared.

Regina sat up on bed and removed her coat, enjoying how Emma's eyes looked intently as she did so, and how she would lick her lips savoring her beforehand. The Mayor then retrieved the dagger from an inner pocket, and Emma's eyes lost some of their vibrancy, her smirk fell, and Regina could read from her expression that she feared she was going to be rejected; her fist command forcing her to give up on the possibility of them.

"Dark One…" Regina locked eyes with Emma as she held the dagger in her right hand, "Take me," she said the command in a husky voice.

Emma's corner of her lips curled up into a smirk again, her gaze darkened, and her vibrant green eyes followed Regina's movement as she left the dagger on the nightstand to the left of the bed, unattended. She removed her fedora, dropped her coat on the floor, and began crawling like a feline to her side.

Desperate hands tugged at the hem of Regina's blue sweater, pulling it up above her head to release her from it, and, with magic, Emma made Regina's grey pants disappear, leaving her in elegant black lingerie that matched perfectly.  _Of course it matched; this was Regina Mills._  The fierce blonde then straddled her, and took a long moment to appreciate Regina's bra-clad breasts before pinning her down on bed.

"I've craved you for the longest time."

Emma's lips claimed hers for the first time more loving, but not any less sensual; kissing, nipping, and pulling at her bottom lip with despair. She wanted to take  _everything_  Regina had to offer. Needy hands moved to cup small breasts and the Dark One made Regina's bra vanish with her magic; her mouth soon covered a rosy nipple, while her left hand tended to the other breast; fondling, kneading, and teasing the hardening nub between thumb and index fingers.

"Mmmmm."

Regina moaned in pleasure when Emma released her nipple with a wet pop, moved down her body, and circled her navel with her hot tongue. Both of Emma's hands were on her breasts now, playing with them, until the Dark One suddenly pinched on the sensitive flesh, at the same time her mouth kissed Regina's lace-covered sex, eliciting a loud groan from her, and moisture stained her underwear.

She looked up at Regina to meet her half-open gaze, slid her hands down the sides of her figure bringing them now to her hips, to grip on the waistband of her thong; Regina's hips lifting in response so she could ease them down smooth legs, and the brunette noticed Emma was also pulling at the fabric with  _her teeth_  as she removed them sensually. At this point, her panties were really soaked, and Emma inhaled from them Regina's scent, making her turn profusely red.

 _Oh my god._ Regina was in awe.

Emma threw the thong away and went back to kissing her, this time pushing her tongue into her mouth to taste hers; Regina allowing her entrance and sucking lightly at it, making this time Emma moan into the sloppy kiss. They were burning hot.

Regina's fingers tangled in blonde curls as they continued smooching, but it was too much to bear and Regina yanked her head back and broke the kiss abruptly. "I want to see you naked," she told her, and purple smoke made Emma's clothing vanish at once. Emma flashed a pearly-white grin, took Regina's hands and placed them on her perky breasts, making her feel their fullness and the hardness of her nipples under her warm palms.

"No restrains," she told the brunette, and Regina's eyes glimmered with desire.

"Mmph, just fuck me," Regina groaned.

Emma moved down between light-olive legs, parted Regina's lips with her fingers, and had a first taste at her mild-tangy juice, moaning in appreciation, and let the tip of her tongue circle around the small bundle of nerves, making the brunette squirm underneath her. She suckled lightly at the pink flesh, and then slid her tongue down the deliciously wet slit, savoring the full taste of her. Her tongue ventured inside her, going as deep as it could, and reveled in the groan she evoked from the Mayor.

Regina's hands went to the blonde head between her legs, tugging at the hair as the other woman continued giving feather-light strokes with her tongue to her clit.  _More._  Regina wanted—needed—much more than this to come undone, it was maddening.

Emma Swan was enjoying torturing her; making her actually  _beg_  for it.

"If you want more, fuck my face, Madam Mayor," Emma looked at her straining expression. "Make of it your throne,  _my Queen._ "

Regina was coy for a moment too short before her hips began to grind against Emma's face; the blonde's wide-open mouth covered her cunt, and her tongue pushed and pulled back from her entrance more briskly. Emma's mouth then moved to focus on her small, pink pearl, and with how slick Regina was, two fingers easily glided inside her, making the woman growl.

Emma's fingers pushed against the spot that made Regina go wild, as her mouth continued stimulating her sensitive nub, making everything work together to bring Regina to the edge. She felt her grip even tighter on her hair, trying now to push her away. Her body covered in beads of perspiration as toned thighs began to clamp her inside them; but Emma didn't back down. Instead, she pushed harder, added a third finger, and flicked the swollen bud with her tongue more vigorously until she heard Regina's cry for mercy. She stopped then.

Regina came so hard she wasn't even sure she was still amongst the sane, and had a difficult time catching up with her breath. Never had she been fucked like this, and it was mind-blowing. _Emma_ was outstanding.

Regina's body was still shaky from the contractions of her muscles, and Emma crawled over her, placed her face in the curve of her neck and kissed it sweetly as she lay by her side, fingertips caressing the smooth skin of her shoulder. Regina turned her face and searched for Emma's lips and the blonde quickly provided her the kiss she was seeking. It was all slippery with Regina's wetness, and the brunette could find her own flavor in those lips that had now lost their bright red color.

Regina fell asleep inside Emma's embrace, and when she woke up, the blonde was already gone. As was the dagger. She overslept.

"Emma…"

Her freedom returned, Emma paid a visit to her parents, to demand her son to be surrendered to her; things were about to change. She was taking him home. She was taking him to the Sorcerers' mansion to have breakfast with both of his mothers. But before that, Emma found the right place where to hide the dagger.

She looked at it again, smiled, and then buried the dagger in what was Baelfire's grave. "I found my Tallahassee, Neal. But this will be our secret," she said her last farewell to him.

"You know how to keep a secret, right, kid?" Emma turned to her son.

He beamed at her. "Yep. Nobody will learn from me. I promise."

The dagger no longer had a name etched on the blade, but Emma wanted to revel on being a little  _evil_ , and so she would have them believe she still was the Dark One. Well, everyone but Regina and their son.  _Her family._

**Author's Note:**

> About Emma wearing a fedora: I see it has a negative connotation for some of you but I'm not familiarized with it. Perhaps it's something Americans perceive? I am in Mexico and here we have nothing against fedoras; they're rarely ever worn - usually is lesbian women who you find wearing one so... Yeah. Also, I LOVE FEDORAS, and for Emma it was both to point out she's out of character (imposed darkness = black fedora), and also she gay (because, again, here usually lesbians wear the fedora).


End file.
